Snowy Siblings
by quiglet
Summary: "I will always protect you. No matter what." -Jack Frost SLOW UPDATES / COVER CREDS TO @kingdomdance


**JACK GRABBED A** handful of snow off the ground feeling its icy sting on his hand, wondering what had just happened. He looked around for his dear sister but couldn't see her anywhere. Jack sighed and started trudging through the deep snow that had caught his fall. He looked up and around wondering where he was and how he even got there. Jack rubbed his head sending nice cool shocks on his skin making his headache vanish. _I need to find my sister._ Was all Jack could think, and is all that made him keep going. Seeing a few foot prints in the snow made his heart race and his legs. He started running and following them, tripping while doing so. "Elsa!" He called out, "Elsa!?"

"Jack?!" A small voice called back, "Jack is that you? Please come help! I'm stuck!"

Jack smiled to himself as he started running faster. He felt as if he were flying, and it was so realistic feeling he looked down and saw he was flying. Jack didn't think anything of it, knowing that he already had powers, and kept going on. Flying as fast as he could until he saw a girl, half her body out, in the snow. He flew down and landed seeing that she was stuck in the snow. "Elsa! Here grab onto me."

"Jack it hurts, hurry!" She grabbed onto his legs as he started flying up slowly. Elsa cried in pain, as the snow was so tight around her, until Jack heard a snap and he glanced down; seeing that Elsa was finally out, he settled on the ground so they were still on the top of all the snow. Elsa clasped her brother firmly, "Thank you for protecting me."

"I will always protect you. No matter what."

She smiled at him and looked around, "Where are we?"

"I'm not really sure," Jack replied, "but wherever we are, I think were lost."

Elsa started walking with Jack right behind her. They were searching for something, but they weren't sure what. Elsa was getting tired and jack could tell, so he said: "It's getting late, we should probably sleep."

Elsa nodded and used her beautiful ice powers to make a little igloo. They inched their way inside and made little frost blankets, making them feel nice and snug. Morning came, and Elsa woke up from a sound outside. She leaped up from her spot and peaked out the small door. All she could make out were feet right outside. Elsa almost screamed but covered her mouth and crouched back inside, listening to the people talk.

"How do you think this got here?" A woman asked, "There must be other people on this island. And why is there snow when it is the middle of July?"

"I wonder how far from the equator we are." A man replied, "Maybe it snows here all year long."

"Lets check the inside," The woman said, "I want to know if there really are people living here. Maybe they can give us some information on where we are."

The man and woman got on their hands and knees, taking a glance at the inside of the little area. At first they didn't see anything, but their eyes finally adapted and all they saw was a lump of snow. Elsa held her breath, trying not to melt the ice that enclosed her and her brother. The man and woman crawled inside and poked the lump making a hole in the little barrier. The woman peeked into the hole and gasped at the sight she saw. From her warm breath the ice wall melted, revealing two little kids; one sleeping, the other covering her mouth trying not to scream.

"It..It's two children!" The man exclaimed, "Children way out here?"

Elsa looked down and asked, "Have you come to save us?"

The woman smiled at her so warmly that it seemed to melt some of the ice around them, "What a dear little thing. Is this your friend?" She gestured towards Jack who was starting to stir from his sleep.

"No ma'am, that is my brother."

By now Jack was fully awake and he looked at the two strangers. He realized that Elsa wasn't frightened so he knew it was okay. "Um, hello."

The man and woman looked at each other and nodded, know exactly what each other meant. "Would you two like to live with us?"

Elsa and Jack looked at the two people with caution and then at each other. Jack said to them, "I don't know if you would like us to live with you. We were the ones that caused this weather."

The woman raised one eyebrow, "And how is the possible?"

"We have powers." Elsa replied, making a little snowflake float into the air. The man and woman gasped at her magic.

"H..How is that possible?" The man asked.

"We weren't born here." Jack replied, "We were born with with these powers and next thing we knew is we were knock out and ended up here. Where are we anyways?"

"You are on Earth hun." The woman replied.

"E-Arth." Elsa said in a weird way, never had she heard the word, "We were born on the planet _**Yodenheim**_."


End file.
